A special child
by Mr. Lovesanime 21
Summary: A child that was born with something inside of him, was then forced to work at the tower of heaven at a young age. Now 8 years later he is faced with the issue of contuning his guilds mission or will he go with his gut.Not a easy choice after he gains bonds with fairytail while in love with there enemy.OCxUltear I'm sure there will be many couple mentions in the future.Gaxle
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ooh if anybody out there. This is my first story, yes my first story that i have been wanting to write forever. As you should know this is a story about my OC and Ultear. not your regular everyday couple. There should be more couples in the future (mainly Gajeel and Levy, love them㈳6). So be prepared. And remember this is my first story so be nice.**

* * *

**i do not own any rights so calm your tits. **

* * *

**"Nara , you are a special child .because of this you will be faced with many challenges. No matter what, i will be here to protect you " His mother said with a strain glare as if she had all the answers in life. **

"I love you, Nara" were the last words he heard from his mother say, as he looked to the dark sky and the destruction around him, he allowed the darkness to feel his eyes as he drifted into a deep sleep.

As he awoken, he could only remember being chained up and carried by strange men with one eyed masks on .

As he was only allowed to look into the sky that was now filled with light he could see the true color of the sky that displayed pain and fear. "Mom ...Mom help! I need you !" Were the last thing he said before he awoken from the terrible nightmare.

"Same dam dream , thats the fifth time this week" Nara said as he was panting and covered in swet as he risen from his bed. " I hate this shit of a place. I cant wait until I can finally leave this shit hole" he said as he placed a hand over his head as he felt a massive headache come rushing in.

He stood up from his bed knowing that it would be next to impossible for him to force himself back to sleep. After stumbling over a few obstacles in his room and trying to regain his balance, he found himself staring out at the dark sky. Looking down at how far the ground looked from the giant tower that he was in. It amazed him every time to see how much was accomplished by the so called "workers" as Jellal would call them. There was a growl in his throat as he thought of the blue haired bastard. ' How can a man with that level of magic allow himself to be manipulated so easily' he thought to himself as a giggled escaped his lips.

Trying to get the power hungry baka out of his head he placed his eyes back on the enormous amount of darkness in the sky. A heave sigh came from his lips as he looked into the sky. " Cant believe that was almost 8 years ago since that day happened " He said while he looked at the sky as if it was hinding some secret. "Mom , what happened to you that day" he asked as if the sky was going to tell him.

He let out another sigh as he went back to go sit on his bed . Putting his elbows on his knees and hands on his face. He started to think back to all the things his mother said. "Yea you were right i was special when i was born , just didn't think you meant literally" He laughed as he felt his left eye that was taken away from his many years ago now covered by bandages starting from his forehead to his eye.

Even tho what was hidden behind those bandages were the main source of his magical power he could only hate the sinful power he was given. Cursing under his breath as if he was trying to hind his voice from someone . As he continued to run off the mouth to kami knows what he didn't even notice he was back under the covers and drifting back to sleep as if swearing was the only way to exhaust him, he fell back into a sleep as he just watched the darkness outside his window.

That beautiful scene where he was actually able to fall back into a pleasurable sleep, that felt no more then a few seconds when he was rudely interrupted by 4 bakas who make a living off of being disruptive like the man men they are (and girl... Or cat). " Wakeeeee uppppp Naraaa !" the cat girl said as she usually is the loudest out the bunch. knowing her tendencies to jump on him with her claws ( that seem to have never been cut in her life time) he turned himself around and got up before she could show his old scares how much her claws have grown.

"Yea champ get up its time for you to show your face" the one with the block head said as he pointed his guns at Nara as if it was going to make him open his eyes more (which it did).

"For?" Nara said with a raised eyebrow. Ready to throw all of them off the tower just in case it was something foolish. But knowing them they would take any opportunity to ruin his pleasant sleep.

" somebodies here to seeeee you " the Blondie said with a voice that if you would have to hear every morning could make you go insane. As Nara was mentally holding himself back from punching the crap out of him. "Me?!" He yelled not meaning to. Still with a confused expression calming himself down "What would anyone want with me? " Nara said shifting his gaze to the man still standing at the door who was being to speak. Finally the man with common scene.

"Sho, you should be more detailed" he took a long sigh looking at the three baka in the room" Jellal wants to talk to you on the top floor. He has some things to discuss with you and Ultear".

Ultear. The woman that made his heart race every-time he heard her name . Her beautiful long black hair and her perfect slim curves that topped off her sillier body. Her face... Oh her face, the ability she had to create a devilish grin come from a angels face . The women he as so much wanted to confuse his love to but under the the circumstances he could not. He was then taken out of his state of mind as he looked at the three grins on their stupid faces. Even the man at the door had a smirk on him.

'Dammit they got me again' was all he could think about until they started their usual rioting. " Ohhhhhh Nara you look soo cute when you think about her" the cat girl said as he was then attacked by her silly hugs. Yess the teasing had begone. The three fools tend to tease him because they have been around him enough to know that he obviously has feeling for the wirazd saint. That went on for the next five mintues (felt like an hour for Nara) until he was finally able to escape.

Thinking back to the time he has spent with Sho, Wally,Millianna and simon. They have become quite good friends with their stay at the tower of heaven. As he was down the hall way he heard a voice from a far." Go get em champ" wally yelled trying to sound quite at the same time as if Ultear could hear him. 'Thats impossible for those three' a small giggle came out as he continued to walk to his destination.

Walking towards the elevator he made one check of his appears. Nara wasnt the type to feel the need to look attractive but when Ultear was around he tried to look a bit more appealing (A bit more wasnt even the half of it ).

Nara wore a all black open jacket that trailed down a little below his waist and wore the collar popped up covering his neck. Finishing it off with a plan blue T and all black long pants. He was a very handsome man but it was hidden behind his black hair that was short but long enough to covered most of the left side his face. The left side also accompanied by the bandages on his left eye. Straightening his jacket before proceeding , he then hopped on the elevator.

As he went up the elevator he could only be amazed and disappointed at the size of the tower and how the" workers" had accomplished. 'Dam Jellal ,making people believe his non sense. If only i could knock the -' he cut himself off after he thought about his mission at hand. ' well nothing much i can do now'.

He sighed at the lack of power he has as one of Jellal's "faithful" followers. ' faithful my ass, just wait for the day when -' his train of thought was cut off by the door opening and him seeing Jellal and Ultear sitting next to each other talking. 'Wait why the hell are they so close! I mean does anyone believe in personal space around here'.

"Hey Nara , its been awhile" Ultear said with a happy smile on her face .'man I love that smile. Ohh stop just staring and say something '. "Hey Ultear! .. I mean hows it going" his voice faded as he tired to calm down his excitement. 'I cant sound to excited infront of Jellal, he might catch on '. They then stared at each other for seconds that felt like forever nether wanting to take their eyes off the other. As if the other would disappear if they looked away. Nara eyes were then trailed off when he saw the thing he hated above all. Jellal's devilish grin.

' I hate this guy'. He then took a step froward ,while at the same time turning his body towards Jellal." Sooo, what did you want to discuss with me Jellal?" Nara said with a bit of awkwardness in his tone.

Jellal then took this sign to be part of the conversation by standing up and walking towards his enormous chair. "Well its nice to see you in a happy mood in the morning, huh Nara?" Jellal said stating the obvious and his sooo amazing sarcasm. 'Tch, Bastard' Nara thought. "Awww yea its wonderful waking up to team Jellal in my room and having to see you just topes it off " Nara said with his own plate of sarcasm. 'Haha i win this round Jellal' another stupid battle that he tend to have with Jellal.

"Oh" Jellal said with his best fake surprise face" then you should'nt be here you should be off having fun with the bakas ; me and Ultear can just talk about the plan , ALONE" Jellal said leaving Nara with only one word.

'Dammit' Nara had no comeback so he swallowed whatever pride he use to have "go on with the plan Jellal the chosen one" Nara said stating his defeat (which tend to happen alot in these meaningless battles with Jellal).

Ultear stood there glancing back and froth at the two unaware of what the issue was. Jellal stood there looking at Nara."hmmmm" Was the noise Jellal made when that wicked grin appeared on his face.

"We are ready for you to being master Jellal" Ultear said as she lowered her head .'master... Master?' Nara hated when those words came from her mouth towards the Blue haired sadist. And Jellal knew it hurt him every-time, thats why that stupid grin was planted on his face.

"Hmm," taking a glance at Nara then he started" As you can both see by now the tower is almost complete. But as you should knowm there are to more assessors that still need to come into play" he stopped to walk over to the window as he looked at the "workers" . 'Hmm, stupid slaves, nothing more then tools' Jellal thought before he continued.

" First we need a large amount of magic to fell up the R-system to reach all the ways to the heavens. " Jellal said , then taking a pause. " and we will need a human sacrifice. Not just any kind of human sacrifice but one that magic power compares to one of the ten wizard saints." Jellal said as his feet started to follow his eyes that shifted to another window allowing the two to get a chance to think.

'Baka, how does he think he can get that much magic energy. Let alone be able to contain enough to fill that much lacrima. Now theres the thing about a human sacrifice. Where does he think he's going to find someone on par with a wizard saint' Nara stared at Jellal's back intensely finally putting his mind to rest, to wait for Jellal to finish.

"For the R-system we will manipulate then council into using the Etherion to charge all the lacrima. " Jellal stated . 'Manipulate? Ironic huh. Your one to talk Jellal' Nara forced himself to hold back his laugh. Ultear seeing this she tried to get on with the plan." And for the sacrifice?"

Both of them could feel that cold no good grin cover his face as he turned around to look at them. " Well since I made a promise I guess its only right to use a old friend of ours" directing his eyes at Nara." Our human sacrifice will be the great tatiana, Erza Sarclet". Jellal said still looking directly into Nara eyes trying to get a reaction out of him.

'Tch, The bastard' Nara could do nothing but stare back trying to hide his angry by biting on his bottom lip. Jellal knew he hit a nerve by letting out a short evil laugh that would make any other evil seem justified. " so im sure that me and you will deal with council but how will we get Erza to come back here" Ultear said grabbing the attention from Jellal who seem to be having stare down with Nara .

"Hmm, well just leave that work to team Jellal, I'm sure they can bring the traitor back home and if they cant who needs them ." said Jellal who was still looking at Nara from the corner of his eye waiting for the man to release his angry which Jellal always found amusing.

Looking at the ground in disgust and after taking a deep breath Nara managed to ask the question." So why tell me?" Nara asked with a bit of anger that made it seem more like a statement then question. Jellal looked at Nara with a bit of a confused look on his face ad if he didn't expect that reply. " well even tho you are not part of the plan , you are my last resort in case things fall apart" Jellal said with a serous face. 'jellal is worried? Thats a first' Nara thought to himself.

"Since you are my most useful follower here at the tower you should know whats going on." Jellal said while looking directly at Nara. ' hmm, maybe Jellal actually has faith in me.' As soon as Nara came back to reality Jellal's smirk appeared as if it never left his face. "And since you hate the traitor so much I figured you would love to see her sacrificed for yourself." With laughs flowing out during his statement.

'That bastard'.

* * *

**Soooo my first chapter( a little cheer of triumph). if you couldnt tell from reading this is a story that will fill in the pieces throught the chapters. So be patient please and don't Be hasty. And i felt like they didn't give Jellal a deep personally when he was a asshole so i decided to give him more of a sadist kind of personally with a sense of humor. But please don't forget to review my work i want to know what people think before i start writing non sense. **

**Thank youuu **


	2. Chapter 2

Here goes chapter 2 i hope it explain some more of Nara purpose

* * *

If did own right i would make Gajeel the main character but idon't

* * *

Chapter 2

"Dam that Jellal, why can't he just let Erza be. He's already hurt her enough !" Nara said to Ultear while pacing around the room with discomfort about the plan. Nara held in any outrages outbursts until they finally made it to their usually secret meeting place located on a lower level. The plan was not the only thing that angered Nara. 'Dam bastard alwatys trying to show off'. As he thought back right before he left.

* * *

_"So is that all to it?" Nara said with no sense of emotion. Jellal was amused as he watched Nara tried not to display his feelings._

_Even tho Jellal was not fully sure if Nara was really a faithful follower or what his initiations truly were. He was still well aware of that fact that Nara still cared for there friend from years ago. But he knew that Nara would never let his feelings get in the way of his orders. Jellal wasn't exactly sure of what mission Nara was given but he knew that he was suppose to follow Jellal orders under any circumstance. That what the higher ups instructed Nara to do. And since Nara for the past 2 years has not disobeyed Jellal, he had no fear in mind of Nara betraying him. 'Not anymore after what happened to him last time'._

_"Hmm, not surprised?" Jellal said with a smirk. After no reply, Jellal snorted then continued. "Well yes, that is the plan. The council is now aware of the Tower, but are to afraid to act. Me and Ultear will persuade them to use the Etherion on the tower. As far as catching Erza, i'll send my team to bring her here." Jellal finsished still staring at Nara with a face full of amusement._

_"Don't want to get yours hand dirty until the very end i see". Nara said with the same emotionless face._

_Jellal snorted at his statement. "Hmm, don't you know me best." The both still looking at each other waiting for the other to give up._

_"How do you know we will be able to convince the council Jellal?" Ultear finally said to break both of their train of thought._

_Jellal looked at Ultear with a hint of confusion then a glance at Nara before walking towards Ultear with a silly grin."From what we have seen, the council members usually don't know how to react under pressure. They will be sure to panic and look for a solution whether genius or foolish." Jellal stopped when he got close enough to Ultear. Then leaned down and placed one arm around her neck making their faces inches away. " Or If all else fails then I'm sure we can use this pretty face of yours to convince them." Looking at Ultear with a smile then darting his eyes back at Nara to see his reaction._

_Nara bite his bottom lip at this almost tearing it apart at the smile of Ultear who was obvious to the sistuation. " ok, i trust you Jellal-sama"_

* * *

'If anyone should be sacrificed it should you'.Nara thought when coming back to reality. Ultear figured she should try calming Him down.

"Nara you really shouldn't get so worked up from what Jellal says, your really going to strain yourself." Letting out a heavy sigh. After meeting with Jellal, Nara usually gets angry so shes grown a costume to it.

"But this time it's different Ultear, he's going to sacrifice Erza and he just expects me to sit back and watch this happen."

"Ohhh, it sounds like someone a little upset that he won't be able to do anything." Ultear said with a hint of teasing in her voice.

Nara sighed "Ultear you know thats not the reason. Its just-

"Geez Nara if I didn't know better it would sound like your in love with this girl." Ultear said with a bit of a forced smile and a sense of curiosity on her face but hid it by looking away in fear of showing the red on her cheeks.

'Dammit, now look you made her believe you love another girl. Good going Nara'. Nara turned away from her too to stare at the window. "It's not like That Ultear, she use to be a good friend of mines and I care-

"Shes was your first friend and you care for her I understand I was only teasing you " Ultear now look at Nara back. Now with a bit more confidence"But you haven't seen her in years and shes a enemy of ours and-" Ultear stopped when she saw the reflection face of Nara that looked displeased." Maybe we won't even have to use her" the statement made caused Nara to do a 180 and look at Ultear.

"With possibly destroying of the council and with Jellal the main focus of the army, master can use this as a time to gain one of the keys to open Zeref. We won't even need the girl to be sacrificed" Ultear said with a sense of hope in her tone (Even tho she could give two shits about Erza).

Ultear gave Nara a smile which eventually caused him to mirror hers. "Well thats a bit of relief." Letting out a heavy sigh.

"I'm glad your starting to see the light." making them both giggle which was ironic because of there guilds evil ambitions." But seriously Nara, you should stop letting emotions effect you and stay focus with the task at hand." Ultear said referring to his mission.

'How can you say that when my feelings towards you effect me all the time'. Shaking the thought out his head to think of a response. "For the hundred time I know, I was just a little cautious about having Erza being my enemy but I figured it will happen sooner or I was prepared. " Nara said with a uncharacteristic grin.

"I know since she comes from the part of your past I don't know much about" A sign of jealous came to her for a second and ran to the back of her mind." And it's hard for you to let go of her, those 4 bakas, and even Jell-" she was cut of by a hand covering her mouth.

"Don't you dare say that bastards name" Nara said trying to sound as serous as possible which only made Ultear laugh harder when he released his hand from her mouth.

"I'm only teasing!" Ultear said nearly on the ground from laughter.

Nara now with a little blush on his cheek for reacting to her joke like a fool. "If you should know it's not that I will miss them just more out of graduated for what they did for me".

"Hmmm, From what Jellal has told me you should owe much graduated towards him for him being such a good friend." Ultear said with more laughter to fill the air.

"Not one bit of graduated only hate," Nara said now with his neck cocked up to the ceiling. 'Well maybe the old Jellal was worth my respect' Nara shaking his head as if he wanted to break it.'No! I hate every bit of Jellal'.

"Cheer up Nara!, soon you will be done... And you will be able to see everybody again". Ultear said finally with her laughter barley slipping out with her breath.

The vain on his forehead that was once visible started to fade away as he thought about his friends he hadn't seen in some time.

"How is the group of bakas and Melody?" Nara knew he could never put little Melody in a class with those bakas, he cared for her just as much Ultear did.

"Well, Capricorn is still as cool as always, rustyrose and Kain are still having trouble getting people to understand them. Azuma..i havent been able to talk to him since him and the master are training on some forbidden magic. Zancrow is using weaker memebers as punching bags waiting for you to come back for a rematch. and Melody shes ... Well lets say she still in her robot phase. " laughter escaped both there mouths.

Nara loved talking with Ultear about how the team is still functioning since he wasn't able to see them so often because of his mission. " I don't ever know if i should be happy or worried for them." Nara said with happiness surrounding his voice.

"They all been pretty uptight since Master hasn't found much for them to do." With more seriousness in her tone as she started to realize her main reason in talking to Nara. "Speaking of master" Ultear waited for Nara gaze to be back on her"He would like for you to being another mission."

Nara raised a eyebrow at this."and what might that be?"

"Because of your connection to Erza Sarclet he wants you to join Fairy tail temporally." she stopped at his reaction as if he was about to speak. Then she gave him a sign to allow her to finish." After I just recently informed him of Jellal plan, he has told me he does not want you to interfere with Jellal plan but for you to do enough to gain trust from fairy tail."

Nara was shocked. Here he thought he would be done after this stupid tower and Jellal are out the way but now he has to infiltrate the strongest legal guild in Foire. "What will be my purpose in doing this?" Nara asked with a bit of anger but didn't mean to direct it at her.

"He has not told me the details yet, just wants you to gain trust from them." She stopped for second to regain her thoughts" I'm sure it will have a purpose in the near future that will help us with openimg Zeref's gate." She finished trying to sound more encouraging.

Nara looked at her with his one functional eye half open as if he was trying to look through her as a disappointed sigh escaped his mouth."Dammit" He stopped to turn around and look back to the window." And here i thought I was going to be able to see everyone again and be able to laugh and fight together again. I wanted to see Azuma new magic, I would of even fought Zancrow ! I wanted to see how Melody was maturing! I-I wanted to... I wanted to spend more time wi..with you" The last few words barley even hearable but to Ultear those words were causing avalanches in her head.

"_" Ultear had no words at the moment. Sure they have spent so much time together over the last 7 years of knowing each other. Yea as kids they would talk so boldly to one other, But now with them much older and them having a undefined relationship with one other, those words were much more then what they illustrated.

A awkward but much need moment passed when Ultear spoke up. " soon." Was all she said but Nara felt the impact. Another moment passed for Ultear to think of the words to say." When all of this is over we will all be able to be spend time together. We be able to see each other until we get tried of each others faces. And-" She stopped when she heard a snort come from Nara.

"I think that would happen after a week of seeing those baka faces all day" they both let out a giggle.

"Your right" Ultear looked at ceiling to think. " then when we get tried of those fools then maybe me, you, and Melody can find ourselves a. Umm.. Place to call home... forthreeofus." Ultear face was becoming a tomate as she started to realize half way through her speech what she was saying.

Nara was shocked at her statement and wanted to know what she meant by it.'Does she just mean for us to live a happy outside world as friends. Or does she mean' He once again did a 180 to see if this was the prefect chance for him to do what he's been holding back on for awhile. When he turned he only saw the back of the arc of time mage.

"Well look at the time .. I guess its time for me to go." Ultear said while moving fast to the door to make sure Nara sees no sign of her weak face.

Nara was a bit disappointed but then a smile started to creep up his face so he shurgged it off."bye, Ultear"

Ultear stopped at the door still back turned on him." Be careful, ok Nara." With some seriousness in her tone.

"You don't ever have to worry about me when it comes to a fight" Nara said with a cocky smirk.

"I know, cocky ass." She stood there for another few seconds."bye...Nara". And she was long away to hear Nara last words.

"Be careful.. My love."

* * *

The end of chapter 2. How you all like it? I always felt like Ultear was somewhat kind before she magical changed her ways. Thats my opinion, do you all think im wrong? then go and review(or you could say something nice). Until next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**So here goes chapter 3 for you all mostly a flashback chapter.**

* * *

**Fight for our rights! Just playing no rights,don't want to get sued. Gihi**

* * *

Chapter 3

It had been around 5 o'clock and about two hours since Ultear had left. Nara had spent an hour in the room Ultear had left him in. It gave him some alone time to think about things.'So She doesn't have to be sacrificed, thats a huge relief. Although I'm not to sure she can actually defeat Jellal.' His hope for Erza quickly vanished after he thought about Jellal's strength. 'Dam mission I can't even act without Master's orders.' Nara growled from his master not allowing much free will on this mission for the last 2 years. 'Maybe Erza can beat Jellal, I'm sure she has the will power for it.' Nara felt a happiness in his heart of the thought of Erza getting back at Jellal.

Nara was now in the hallway. Of where his room was. He looked towards the large window where he saw the sun sailing away with the water.' The sun never stays around here for long.' After that gloomy thought he remembered he had't been in his room since early this morning. 'Although I don't mind, its not like I could of had a chance to think straight with those four around. They probably would of came storming in.'

With a powerful yawn he turned the corner to his room then reopened his eyes to see four figures filling up his room. He stood there with a half sleepy half annoyed face .' I stand corrected, they'll come here regardless if i'm here'. Since his room was a small dorm like room 4 people in it made it look like a closet.

"Naraaa your finally backk!" Milliana said while lunging herself to hug Nara who easily took a step to the side that caused Milliana to crash into the wall behind him.

"Could someone explain why you all are in my room." Nara said with a twitch in his eye.

"So how'd it go champ, you knock em dead?" Came a voice from his left, the man that looked well rested on his bed.

Nara was about to speak but then lowered his head and thought about what Ultear said " _Place to call home... forthethreeofus"_. Lifting his head up" Aww you know same old same old" With a big smile on his face while scratching his cheek. He quickly tired to change back to serous mode with the smile still evident " Never mind that, why are you all in my room? And get your feet off my bed!". Nara said embarrassedly for almost showing to much emotion.

"I knew that we should of waited " came a voice from Nara right , it was Simon sitting there with his arms crossed " but these three thought it would be good to surprise you instead since we will be leaving shortly." Still looking down at the ground.

"Leaving?" Nara said with a blank expression

"Yea didn't Jellal tell you?" Came a voice from the floor, it was Sho who was playing with his cards.

'I almost forgot he was sending these four to capturer Erza'. "Yea he did, it must of slipped my mind". Nara said with a forgetful facial expression.

Sho shot up from the floor." Yea, were finally going to go brung onee-sama back " with a fist in the air"and make her pay for leaving us." Sho said with His confidence fading away at his last few words.

'I see, he still cares for Erza but how could he still want to sacrifice her '. Nara was lost for words and looked down but looked up to see a hand on his shoulder.

"Yea its time for us to face Erza after all these years." Milliana said while still rubbing her head from fly into the wall moments ago."We are all ready to do this Nara." Milliana said with some rare seriousness in her voice.

Nara only respond with a "yea" as they all looked at him as if they were expecting more of a response. They all stood there for a few seconds in silence.

"Well it's about time for us to go, we should get going" Simon said while standing up and walking pass everyone.

"Alright, now yuh talking" said Wally as he walked behind. And Sho followed after. Nara was still standing there looking out the window now. Until he felt a soft hand touch his

"Come send us off Nara, we rarely get to to do this" Milliana said while grabbing his hand and turning him around. Nara saw the other three standing there waiting for him.

"Well, I guess". Nara said as the four smiled and began to walk towards the lower level. Nara could only admire there somewhat cheery and confident expressions that showed no fear. 'They knew Erza longer then I did and here they are having to assist in her sacrifice. Looks like they have come a long way.' He thought with a small forced smile on lips to cheer himself up. 'If only they knew the truth behind what happened all those years ago.' Nara thought as he out the window at the darkness. letting his thoughts take over.

* * *

' _I can't believe Erza is taking all these guards down with ease'. Nara was following Erza as she was going on a spree of killing the guards that just a few hours ago were in complete control, were now running away and towards Erza. Nara kept his distance from Erza terrified of the guards catching him and of Erza._

_'She looks way to scary, she probably attack any face in her presence. But maybe I should help her.' Those thoughts were quickly out the other ear as he heard guards coming. At this age he was terrified of any kind of violence. He then saw the guards who came running in fear towards Erza were quickly destroyed by Erza . 'Why are they running like their scared of something in that direction.'_

_Nara's thoughts were cut off by Seeing Erza approach a door. Nara knew that this was the door the guards were running from. After he saw Erza run in he door, he followed a few seconds after. As soon as Nara stepped through the door he felt a strong force that brought chills to his body instantly. He fell in complete fear, scared to go farther scared to even go back . 'Wh.. what is this..this feeling. I ca't move.' But when he heard Erza scream the name "Jellal" he had to fight it. Nara stood up to move forward until he could hear their conversation clearer. 'Jellal' Nara bit his lip in hatred and fear. "It sounds like he's ok'"Nara said with a sigh but a bit of disappointment in his tone. He stopped his thoughts to listen._

_"Erza there is no freedom in this world" Nara heard a young boys( yet very manly) voice say._

_'It's Jellal! What is he talking about?' Nara moved closer to hear better but still remained unnoticed._

_"I realized that" Jellal said with a struggling voice. ' he must be in pain' Nara thought still getting closer to the sense. Then he felt that chill in his body again and was now shaking every step he took._

_"It is not transient freedom we require" Jellal said with more strength in his voice. Nara was finally able to see where Erza and Jellal were standing. And he looked at Jellal with fear and not able to look away. Then he saw Jellal turn around in a zombie like motion and say something that would haunt him foever._

_"It's ture freedom" Jellal closed his eye and then reopened it. " In Zeref's World" Jellal stared at Erza with one eye that had a freaky symbol.'Zeref!' Was all Nara could think of and the fear that came along with it. He before heard his mother talk of Zeref and the only time he witness fear in her eyes . And with the look of Jellal, there was nothing good about Zeref._

_Nara could'nt move. He was on his knees with his mouth open and the feeling of every muscle shaking in his body. Nara couldn't even hear anything anymore only to see Jellal pick one of the men on the ground and throw him in the air causing a hard collusion. And another man who tried to run, into the wall and hearing the crack of his bones brought another wave of chills._

_Then Nara saw Erza try to stop Jellal then Jellal did something Nara didn't think any man was capable of. He created a spell circle around the man, that then seconds later caused the man to disappear. Evaporate like rain._

_Then Jellal walked out and Erza followed after. Still shocked it took Nara a minute to take it all in. He then followed after them. To then see Erza be thrown into a wall and threw the stood with shock. 'Him killing those men is one thing but I never thought he would hit Erza. This isn't the Jellal we knew. I have to help Erza.' It was a lot easier to say because his body did not react to his request._

_'I can't let this happen to Erza, I just can't ' . He tried his best to make baby steps towards them until' **what do you think you are going to do!'** It was a deep strong voice.**'You have no chance against him, you can't protect her. Your to weak!**' The last word hit him hard causing him to fall on his knees. Tears fighting to escape his eye lids.'No! I told myself I would never cry again.' He stopped to look at Jellal back while he was talking to Erza ' but I'm just so weak.' He then unconsciously listened in to the conversation._

_"If you try to tell someone, I will have to destroy this tower and everyone in it. You are also forbidden to come near here." Directing it at Erza who was under his spell. "If you set even one foot i'll make sho disappear". Nara could see the fear in Erza eyes as she shifted her eyes to look at Nara . She could not speak but what she showed in her eyes was for him to run away. So he did and ran as far away as he could, until he eventually pasted out._

* * *

Nara looked at the sky in displeasure. 'All lies, 8years of lies'. He then turned to his friends who were getting ready to depart from the boat. "We really wish you could come with us Nara, to see the world with us. But you have already seen much of it when you were gone." Sho stopped to turn and look at the sea." And bringing back onee-sama is our job." He finished with turning back around to look at Nara. They were all now looking directly at Nara.

He looked at them all individually and let out a sigh." I'm sure you all will do your best to bring Erza back." Nara said with a smile across his face. As the boat began to sail they all looked at him with a grin. A grin Not out of pleaser of going to hurt someone but out of the approval of there long friend. The three of them have spent these years to get over losing Erza and her supposal betrayal. To have the courage to challenge her. ' even if their oblivious to the truth, I have to admire their fighting will. They really have grown'.

Nara then looked at them and smiled and nodded to Simon who gave him the "don't worry I'm sure they will learn the truth soon' look that only made Nara worry more. Since Simon was the only one that knew the truth and believed Nara's story. ' Lets just hope they don't find out to late.' Nara said with a last second wave and darted his eyes back to the dark sky.

* * *

Well there you go chapter 3. In Chapter 4 Since we all know what happened after they took Erza back to the tower so its probably going to be a time skip. See yuh


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello here go that chapter 4. I'am gald that some people are out there reading this. **

**Definitions: jigoku:Hell**

** yami:darkness **

* * *

**I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 4

"For some reason I have feeling this was your plan all a long." Nara said while smacking his forehead with his palm .

"Hmm it's only right to make some fun out of this." Jellal said while moving the pieces to their rightful match ups." Besides their all pawns in my game anyway. You should be happy to be my last pawn of defense." Jellal said with a smirk that Nara could feel even tho his back was turned on Nara.

"Ohh, I feel so much better to know I'm the most important pawned." Nara said while rolling his eyes in disgust.

"No your not the most important pawned , your precious Ultear is." Jellal turned to glance at Nara to show his grin, then turned right back to his 'chest match'."but I do like your confidence."

'Bastard' Nara strained himself from smacking the back of Jellal's head. He calmed himself when he thought about the reality behind this plan.' Well I guess he can believe he's in power for next couple hours'. Nara giggled to himself a little causing a raised eyebrow from Jellal. " what? Your playing a chest game with people lives on the line and I can't laugh." Jellal stared at Nara for couple seconds then turned back.

"Hmm, I guess your right." Jellal said with some understandance in his voice. Then a falling of a piece fell down from the chest board making Jellal eyes open slightly wider. " hmph, these fairies aren't half bad or maybe Death's Head Caucus top wizards weren't worth my pay. Nara, why'd you let me choose such weak-leanings for the job." Jellal said with a bit of anger in his tone.

Nara had a confused look on his face while squinting his eyes and scratching his cheek." Well I didn't have much say since I'm only a pawned." Jellal only ignored Nara last comment not feeling the need for a comeback." Well it's not much of a problem anyways" Jellal stopped then snorted. " the council will fire Etherion in a matter of time, haha .. Hahaha ."

'Well I guess that means they tricked the council into doing it.' Nara let out a heavy sigh. "And besides. It seems our good friend Erza is about to meet Ikaruga. Hmm, I'm sure that won't end well for Erza." Jellal stood up to go look outside the window for Kami knows what. 'He's probably trying to hide the facts that hes worr-' "Nara." Jellal said to snap him out of his thoughts." I want you to go down there and kill the first person who tries to step in here unless it's Erza." Jellal said still facing the window.

"What's wrong, starting feel the pressure." Nara said with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed looking at Jellal's back.

"Hmmm, not at all, just if Erza manages to get past Ikaruga, I would like some" Jella turned around with a nasty smirk." Alone time after all these years." Nara stared at Jellal with discomfort. "Is there a problem with that?" Jellal said with some amusement in his voice.

Nara sighed "Not at all the Great Jellal." He then walked towards the door with his hands in his pocket.' Just one more hour and I'll be ready to beat the sh-' "And Nara" Jellal said stopping his thoughts once again.

"What" Nara said with more bass in his tone. " Make sure to stay alive". Jellal said with more seriousness in his voice. Nara stopped where he stood,completely shocked.' Is this Jellal way of caring for people?' " At least until the Etherion strikes, then I could give a dam what happens to you." Jellal said replacing his seriousness with a laugh.' Nope same old Bastard'. Nara sighed heavily and walked out.

* * *

Nara kept walking toward the noise of a huge battle commencing. 'It must be Erza fighting Ikaruga'. He walked faster finally reaching a door where he could hear lively voices in. "My blade can cut through anything" Nara knew right away it came from Ikaruga lips. Then he heard a scary come from another's women voice.'Must be Erza, dammit how can she be losing.' Nara balled his fist as he saw the requip mage armoires be shattered by Ikaruga sword.

'Dammit I have to help her, when is Ultear going to give me the ok.' Looking down at the magic device Ultear gave him to contact each other with. He wasn't listening to the conversation much so he didn't know what were talking about. Then he saw the two run full speed at one another. "Shit" Nara said to himself as he saw the two swing their weapons at one another.

"This battle is over." Ikarugra said that made Nara's heart rate speed up.' No way, Erza couldn't have lost to her'. Then he stepped in the room to see both sword wielding mages standing what felt like eternity , Until one fell and hit the ground with vengeance."Impressive" Ikaruga said while falling and collapsing on the ground.' I see, so this is why they call her tatiana.' He smiled as he looked at Erza fully grown now and very capable of protecting others as he saw Sho hiding on the bridge.

Nara stepped back behind the door to remind hidden as he saw Erza walking towards him and Sho going the other direction. 'She must be going to take on Jellal by herself, pretty bold' Nara thought as he then saw Ikaruga stand up behind Erza.

"I'm not done with you yet Erza Scarlet!" Ikaruga used this chance to attack Erza with her sword that looked like it was on it's death bed. "Watch out onee-sama" Sho screamed as he watched the women turn around to see a strike coming right for her. 'I can't stop it in time' Erza thought as she closed her eyes only to then reopen them seconds later to see a figure standing in front of her.

"You should be more careful, Erza" Nara turned around to look Erza directly in the eyes for the first time in 8years since that day she directed him to run. 'She really has grown into a beautiful women. And all the rumors always talk about how scary she is'

"Nara" Erza said as she looked complete shocked and confused as she looked upon him.

"Oh come on Erza, what you think I died or something." Nara answered her confused look with a smile.

"Right on time Nara!" sho screamed across the room somehow snapping Erza back to reality.

"I been wondering where you were all this time." Erza said crossing her arms with a smirk.

"Around" He answered plainly making sure not to get to carried away in a conversation." We'll catch up later, but right now you go on ahead. I'll deal with her, you need all your energy for Jellal." Nara said with a very serous tone.

The name Jellal brought her back to where she was and made her remember what she was here for." Yea, your right." She started running towards Jellal's direction." Be safe and I'll be sure to make it back!" Erza yelled while waving. She was well away from the battlefield when Nara finally turned his full attention on Ikaruga."sho, get out of here and go do whatever Erza told you to, I'll take care of her myself.

Sho stood there for a second not wanting to leave Nara alone but knew it was best for everybody for him to get out the way." Make sure to get out of here when your done, we'll all be waiting for you." After Sho left it was just Nara and Ikaruga." You, how did you deflect my attack." Ilaruga said with a hint of annoyance and curiosity.

"Easily and I'm not telling you." Nara stood straight up and crossed his arms." I'm rather get this over quickly then have to chit chat" Nara said with a emotionless face.

"Ohhh, arrogant I see, so Jellal boy toy, what makes you change your side all of a sudden."

'So that what they thought of me' "I think your definition of boy toy is a little off" Nara let out a heavy sigh" Well lets just say I was never under Jellal's orders. Unlike you weirdos."

"Haha, I don't care about his orders I only wanted to kill one or two of those fairies but I'll settle with you." Ikaruga said jumping into her battle stands. " It's sad I'll have to take the head of a pretty face like yours."

"Yea yea." Nara stood staring at Ikaruga waiting for her to attack.

"Die, **Yasha's Empty Flash**!"

Nara stood there with his head lowered and eyes closed( or rather eye closed) waiting for the right moment. "There!" Nara lifted his head and raised one hand directed at Ikaruga. Then a black vortex surrounded the inside of his palm as magic energy started to emit around him."**jigoku yami :Black Hole**!" As a dark magic circle surrounded his feet and then a large amount of magic was released from his hand that then deflected the sword strikes from the area of the mass magic, flying off in different directions.

'No..no way ho..how did he see my attacks! This magic!' Ikaruga thoughts then stopped as she was hit directly in the chest by Nara's attack that caused her to fly straight back. Moments after the smoke from the attack cleared up Ikaruga laid on the ground, mouth wide open in shock. Nara looked at her trembling body and approached her. Walking with his hands in his pockets walking pass Ikaruga's body to meet her eyes that were facing the sky.

" Well was that enough for yuh?" Nara said with a bit of annoyance at her being awake.

" ha, you..you think that could stop me. I will never lose! I promised myself." Ikaruga reached for her sword trying to cast a attack on Nara." I will not lose to the likes of YOU!"

"Dam baka why can't you just rest and lets both just walk-"

" who the hell do you think you are! Your nothing compared to me. Your nothing but a Toy that has no free will! I'll kill you." Nara bit his bottom lip in annoyance and a bit of anger towards her.

Nara sighed heavily."**Jigoku gate**"

Ikaruga was then stopped from her attempt of attacking Nara when she felt a chill down her spin. Then the whole area around her was covered in total darkness. 'Wh..what the hell is going on. This magic, where did this darkness come from. Jigoku gate? Wait I.. I think I remember it.. Its one of Zeref's magic. A lost Magic!" Then complete fear kicked into her mind. Her worsts fears started to come into reality right before her eyes.

"No.. No stay away! Ge..get it away from me! Leave me alone! " Nara could see Ikaruga struggle to handle the illusion he used on her as she was shaking and screaming with fear very evident in her eyes. Nara stared straight ahead at the door where he was about to walk towards." Those who allow fear to control them. Will be destroyed by their Jigoku. Isnt that right Zeref." Nara thought back to the time master Hades taught him Zeref's magic.

" i'll allow you to live because I don't like blood on my hands. But I can't be to sure about this tower." Nara looked up to the Sky then let out sigh and then continued towards the door."take care." Nara waved behind him before he vanished into the door as he could still here the screams from Ikaruga.

* * *

**and there you go. Chapter 4. This is where we all get to see a bit of Nara's magic. I'm sorry for the Erza fans who might be mad because I took her win from her But you'll get over it. Until next chapter . **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here goes chapter 5 the fight against Jellal.**

* * *

**I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 5

"I just can't wait to beat the crap out of this Jellal guy." The pink haired boy said to the large bulky eye patch man next to him." Besides, I can't let that stripper Show me up." He said punching his palm.

"Natsu, I don't think this is the time to be worrying about things like that." The large man said with a sigh afterwards." And we have to actually find where he is first, I have a idea but not sure where Jellal is. But when we find him, I'm sure we will find Erza."

The two were walking along a walkway on the side of the tower.

"Then we should start asking questions, I'm sure theres a few people left to fight." Natsu said running into the first door he saw with a grin on his face of anticipation of a fight.

"Natsu you should be more calm!" The man said rushing after Natsu.

Natsu ran into random room after room until to he finally saw a figure. "Haha I found one!" Natsu ran towards the man and lunged at him." Hey you!"

Nara quickly turned to see a fist covered in flames coming directly for his face. He then pulled his head back, avoiding the punch. Then he stuck his foot out to tripping the pink hair man.

Natsu then fell face first into the ground. Then quickly picked his head up trying to shake the pain off."Hey you, where is Erza?!" Natsu said to Nara still shaking his head in discomfort.

"You should ask the question before attacking someone!" Nara answered with a vain sticking out his head. 'Who the hell does this kid think he is.' He then crossed his arms and looked away from Natsu.

"Natsu there you are I told you shou- .. Nara! What are you doing here? I thought you were with Jellal." Simon said with a confused look.

Nara placed his eyes on Simon." Well I had to take out that crazy chick Ikaruga so Erza could go fight Jellal." Nara said looking at Natsu from the corner of his eye.

"Hey Naru guy, I asked you a questioned." Natsu said still sitting on the ground.

"It's Nara, you Baka! and you didn't let me finish. " Nara said with anger.

"It's ok Natsu, Nara is on our side. He was the first to be against Jellal's ruling. He's the one that told me the truth of what Jellal did to Erza." Simon said calming the two in the room. Natsu looked at Nara like he was trying to see through him.

With the tension in the room fading, Nara then turned his attention back on Natsu."Natsu huh.. , the dragon slayer whose only good at destroying everything?"

Natsu shot up to greet him face to face." Yup! Yours truly." natsu said with his usual grin on his face. "Now wheres this Jellal guy so I can out show that stripper." Natsu said with determination floating in his eyes.

'This guy may just be able to help beat Jellal. ' " Stripper?... Well never mind that, Erza should had confronted Jellal already in the power source room at the top of the tower. Simon you should be able to take him up there."

"Now I'm all fired up, lets go Simon!" Natsu said running full speed in any direction that seemed to lead him up. Nara then looked at Simon with crossed arms.

"He seems like a real troublesome guy. But at least he cares about Erza like we do." Nara stopped to look at Simon more closely and saw his eyes lower." Well, I guess not as much as you, right?" Nara said with a smile starting across his face.

Simon looked up in excitement then back down." Yea." Simon said with a bit of embarrassment in his voice. Caught in his thoughts he didn't notice Nara walking in the opposite direction." Aren't you going to come to and fight Jellal?" Simon said confused as to why he was not walking in their direction.

Nara stopped in place for a few seconds before responding." Yea I am, I just have some..some things to take care of first." He began to walk again before turning his head to look at Simon." But don't worry, I'll make it there." He turned back to face the direction of his feet. " And good luck. With your one sided love I mean." Nara said waving behind him not waiting for a response,but Nara could feel Simon's smile. Nara did not know that this would be the last time he'd talk to Simon.

'I'm sorry but my mission is more important right now.'

* * *

'What's taking them so long to find a dam key!' Nara thought as he was walking down a long narrow hallway that would lead him to top where the others were fighting Jellal. "Dammit, it shouldn't be that hard. I mean.. I mean" Nara stopped himself as he realized he was thinking to rational. Nara knew the process of finding all of Zeref's keys was a long and difficult. So finding one would be a challenge. "Tch, I just wished they would hurry. I don't know if they will be able to stop Jellal themselves." Nara continued to walk the down the hall, slowing down as he started to fall into his thoughts.' But even if I can help, what would she think about me after all these years. Would she think I'm strong? Or would she see me as another friend who fell into darkness?'

Nara was deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize he stopped completely,with his eyes glued to his feet. 'With my dark magic she probably would see right through me.' Nara was well aware that it was unusual for mages in legal guilds to use dark magic, let alone Zeref's magic. Nara wanted to help Erza but he knew he also had to connivence the fairies that he was in no way a threat to their guild. Displaying his magic could cause some raised eyebrows his way which would give him no leeway in the guild.

Nara was still standing in his same spot when he heard a loud girls(but manly) voice scream "Jellal!" Nara head shot up as he started to run down the hallway until he met the stairs. "I can find another sacrifice anytime!" 'It must be Erza and Jellal auguring about something '. He walked up the stairs only to see Jellal releasing a large amount of magic at Erza and the pink haired boy on the other side of the tower. Nara was shocked at first while he looked upon the scene.

'Tha..that magic! But why would he use it on Erza. He's going to kill her using that!' Nara began to run full speed towards Erza. 'Erza move out the way why is she putting her body on the line for that Dragon Slayer!'Nara well aware that he had no chance to stop the enormous magic or move Erza out of the way.' Dammit! I won't make it in time.' Nara saw Erza's eyes close waiting for the impact. Then Nara saw a large figure jump right in front of Erza . Nara slowly started to slow his pace down as his eyes were still stuck on the man that was now covered in complete darkness as the magic exploded.

Nara stood still as he waited for the the smoke to clear from the explosion. The smoke was finally starting to clear as he could just see enough of the mans face to know who it was.'S.. ' The smoke disappeared as Nara looked at the man who was completely laid out and was fully covered in blood. Nara eyes's trailed from Simon's feet all the way to his head to see all the open wounds on his body. Until his eyes met the shocked expression of Erza.

As Erza crawled over to Simon it brought Nara back to reality and he then ran behind a large larcrima to remain unnoticed from everybody. Nara eyes were still focused on the two, waiting for their next movement since he could barley hear their conversation(or because he was still in shock he couldn't hear their voices).

Nara watched as Erza started to cry as she towered over Simon body and Natsu looked completely zoned out. Nara then turned his body around and slid down the large lacrima on his back until he was sitting on the ground. ' Why.. Why would they just risk their lives for each other so recklessly.' Nara was still in shock. Not that Simon was hit with a deadly magic but that he would jump in front of the attack with no hesitation.

Nara still unnoticed, looked back over towards the scene to see Erza now crying her heart out as he knew that could only mean one thing. 'Simon.' Nara turned his body back around and dropped his head as he stared deeply into his lap. "Hmph, I guess he really did still love her." Nara directed his gaze to the dark sky. He stared at the sky ignoring everything, he saw a image of Simon form in the sky. Nara snorted" knowing him this is how he would've wanted to leave this world."

Nara stopped staring at the sky when he heard a menacing laugh. "Ha ha hahaha. Pathetic! How utterly Pathetic." Jellal said almost falling to the ground from laughter. 'That bastard. Of everybody, I would think He would show some compassion to his own team!' Nara tried to block out Jellal's voice the best he could.'I want smack that smirk off his fa-'

Nara was shaken out of his thoughts (literally) when he felt the ground shake from a large amount of magical force. He turned his body to see Jellal sent flying slamming into a large etherion. Nara looked to see what caused Jellal to fly when his eyes stopped at the pink haired boy who had etherion in his hand and a large amount of magic flowing from his body.

"What the hell." Nara whispered to himself as he looked at the Natsu. Then he watched as the dragon slayer took at bite out of the etherion like it was fire. Nara with his mouth wide open couldn't believe it." Is this kid that stupid, he.. He just ate etherion." Nara watched as Jellal looked just as shocked as him as a large amount of magic came straight for Jellal who quickly jumped out the way. "This guy can control that power!"

Then Nara saw Natsu fall on the ground holding his throat in pain. "Well I guess I should of saw that coming." Nara whispered shaking his head at Natsu's stupidity." He'll probably pass out in a fe-" Nara stopped in mid sentence. Shocked as he saw Natsu's magic turn back into his usual fire magic but a lot more magic power hovering around his body. "Is. Is this the power of a dragon." Nara held onto the etherion next to him so he wouldn't be blown away by the enormous magical power.

Nara took a glance at Erza who looked surprised and worried. Then he looked at Jellal who for the first time had obvious fear in his eyes. Nara smirk appeared when he saw Natsu garb Jellal by the neck and slamming him into the ground causing it to break. Then Nara heard floor after floor breaking from their battle.

Nara relaxed for a moment to take in what just happened. But it wasn't long when a large force came from beneath him making him stumble as he saw Natsu drive his fist into Jellal stomach. Then he saw Jellal push Natsu off of him. "I will create a land of freedom!" Jellal screamed as he was floating in the air." Zeref called me softly, through the pain and fear. He asked me if I wanted true freedom! That right! i'm the only one who can sense Zeref presence."

Nara found it difficult to hold the laughter that was lingering in his throat as he fell to the ground holding his stomach."Hahahaha, yea Zeref presence. True freedom. Hahahah good one Ultear." Nara quitted down lucky not being noticed by any of the mages. Nara then looked to see what was happening only to have his comical mood be cut short when he saw Jellal form Abyss Break . 'Dammit is he going to take the whole thing down?'

"Just give me another 8 years. No this time I'll build it in 5 years!" Jellal screamed.' You mean forces slaves to build it.' Nara thought as he started to move closer to Jellal. Nara was facing Jellal's back and knew he had to act or the whole tower would be destroyed.

"Just wait a little longer Zeref." Jellal said ready to release his strongest magic on the mages and the tower. As Nara looked at the scene it reminded him of the last time he watched Jellal hurt Erza. This time he was planning on killing her. "I-I can't just sit back and watch this time!" Nara clenched his fist and looked up at Jellal

" **jigoku yami: Beam**" Nara unleashed a a beam of dark magic at Jellal that went striaght through the right side of his stomach. Causing Jellal to stumble and stop his magic circle. This them gave Natsu the chance to attack.

"There no freedom for a guy who is tied down by a stupid ghost! Release yourself Jellal!" Nara watched as Natsu then punched Jellal with all his force that Nara could feel. Nara Watched as Jellal then slammed hard into the ground that still shock moments after the the impact. The whole inter tower began to shake,causing Etherion to fall apart.

Nara watched Natsu fall down and lay unconscious as Erza ran over to tend to him. Nara looked over to see Jellal lay motionless but still conscious. Nara sighed and walked over to him with his hands in his pockets. Jellal couldn't even move his head as he just stared into the sky.

"So you were against me from the beginning?" Jellal said emotionless, still staring at the sky. Nara was a little shocked at what he said but since Jellal was well aware of his magic it was clear that Jellal knew he attacked him. Nara regained his thoughts.

"Yea you can say that." Nara said still moving towards Jellal's body. Nara finally reached his destination which was a Etherion that positioned itself like a seat. So Nara sat on it, with his back towards Jellal. Nara sat there and stared at the sky with Jellal for a few seconds. "To think that it's been 8 long years since our life's changed. And it all started at this tower." Jellal didn't respond or make any noise he just continued to look at the sky.

"You know, all the things you have done to me and put me through, NO put all of these people through it would only be right for me to kill you here." Nara stopped for a second to glance at Erza before looking at the sky again." But, I don't like to get my hands dirty especially not with your blood." Jellal snorted but still laid there with no emotion on his face." And besides, believe it or not even tho you have put her through a lot of pain and suffering, it would cause her more pain for you to be dead." Nara said smiling at Erza trying to pick up Natsu. The tower was now crumbling and they knew it was only a matter of time before it fell apart.

Nara stood up and stretched as he saw Erza run off with Natsu on her back. Nara began to walk away from Jellal. "I won't kill you but if your not careful your own creation might do it. It's time to release yourself Jellal." Nara said still walking away from Jellal.

"Aren't you chasing after the same stupid ghost?" Jellal asked with lack of emotion in his tone. Nara completely stopped and looked up in somewhat shock. Nara then snorted then turned his head slightly." Hmmm, maybe your right." Nara stopped and started to tap the bottom of his lip. "But were chasing after a more, hmm, realistic ghost." Nara turned his head completely and showed Jellal the grin on his face. Nara then turned back around and he started to speed up until he was finally running. "See yuh, Jellal!" Nara yelled as he waved behind him.

Jellal who was still motionless didn't indicate that he was listening but he heard everything that Nara said."Er..Erzaa..." Jellal said as the tower started to come down on him.

* * *

Nara finally caught up to Natsu and Erza to see what he didn't expect. Natsu was now carrying Erza who was unconscious. 'How in the hell can this guy still move.' Nara walked up to Natsu who was running around cluelessly. 'Hpmh,Baka' " Oi, Fire boy follow me I know a way out of here." Nara said waving his hand to direct Natsu.

"Oi, don't tell me what to do I can trust my nos-...ehhh!" Natsu was stopped by a a large Etherion that stopped him from going in the direction he was fixed on.

"I'll guess you'll be following me now." Nara said while running ahead.

"Shut up." Natsu said while running in Nara's direction with Erza in his hands.

"Thank you, Natsu. for protecting her." Nara said to himself as he looked at Natsu carrying Erza.

* * *

**so there is chapter 5. Nara finally getting away from Jellal. I feel like what Natsu said to Jellal impacted Nara as well in a way. Well until next time. **


End file.
